bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GeniusMage/Return of the anime reviews!Clannad is up now
Plot The first half of the story takes place primarily at a high school in Japan, which is the best school in the city. Outside of the school, frequented locations include the bakery run by Nagisa's parents, and the dormitory where Youhei Sunohara lives. Throughout the story, glimpses into an Illusionary World are shown. This world is devoid of all life except for a young girl, though she later makes a body out of junk pieces through which the player can interact with her. The remaining half of the story takes place in the same city, after the conclusion of the first half.1 There are recurring themes that appear throughout the story. The main theme is the value of having a family, as the title of the series implies since the main scenario writer Jun Maeda misunderstood Clannad to mean "family" or "clan" in Irish,4 but is actually a blend of Clann As Dobhar created by the band Clannad, meaning "the family from Dore".5 Of the six main characters, Tomoya, Nagisa, and Kotomi have no siblings, though their parents factor in majorly in their stories. Nagisa's story was written to incorporate what Maeda described as a "perfect family" with a focus on mental consciousness.2 In Nagisa's story, there is a recurring appearance of "The Big Dango Family" (だんご大家族, Dango Daikazoku?) (a fictional group mascot for children) that Nagisa is fond of.1 Tomoya's and Nagisa's characters were written in a style to exemplify a "growth to adulthood" by the end of the story.2 Fuko's and Kyou's stories have their sisters playing an integral part, and Tomoyo's story is influenced by her entire family.1 A minor motif of Irish words continues with the opening theme of the game, "Mag Mell", which means roughly "plain of joy" and is connected with Irish mythology.6 The arrange album, a short music CD that contained remixed versions of songs in the game, that was bundled with the original game release was entitled Mabinogi,7 which was a collection of prose stories from medieval Welsh manuscripts;8 Welsh is a Celtic language, as is Irish. Opening and ending themes Magmell is a beautiful song that you're sure to remember(for me it is). As for dango daikazoku is a cute and cheerful song that just warms the heart :) (at least for me) 10/10 for opening and ending theme Ending(skip if you haven't finished Clannad) Clannad ends with Tomoya confessing to Nagisa. A great ending as far as a romance anime goes. 8/10 for ending Characters Well...how do I describe the characters?Tomoya's a jerk at the start,Nagisa's a shy girl,I don't even know if they have a stereotype for Sunohara O_o,Fuko would be the silly girl i guess,Kyou and Tomoya are kinda tsudereish(probably spelled that wrong),Kotomi's the bookworm and quiet type. Though it's not a bad thing I guess. Clannad is a example of using stereotypes to make great characters. Overall Clannad is a great anime and ties with FMA as one of my favorites. A anime that'll make you laugh and cry D: 9/10. (P.S This probably stunk too >.< Will review Clannad After Story or Kekkaishi next) Category:Blog posts